Videophone
by The Hopeless Wanderlust
Summary: This videophone will show you the past, present and the future of your lover’s life. CHAPTER 02: JUNJOU EGOIST; Caller 02 is on the line ...and caller 03 is watching it all! "Oh - my - gowd!" EVERY CHAPTER IS A ONE SHOT. 2# JR YAOI
1. Caller 01

Summary: It's about a videophone that would appear in random places at random times, giving the user a glimpse of what their lover is up to during the past, present or future.

I do not own squat. I know that I'm The Hopeless Wanderlust, but… oh well.

**All Pairings: Romantica, Egoist, Terrorist, Minimum and Mistake…and probably threesome. EACH CHAPTER IS A ONE-SHOT! Enjoy!**

_Caller 01 is on the line._

-

-

-

**This chapter is rated T.**

_**Chapter's Betareader: Easily Written**_

-

-

-

**Videophone**

_**By The Forbidden Wanderlust**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Caller 01 **

_**Junjou Romantica**_

-

-

-

A ray of sunlight managed to find its way through the tiniest gap of the closed window's master bedroom in a certain maisonette, brightening a spot on the red carpet. A little toy train was passed through, appearing from the dark. The faint sound of drums played in the still black room along with a soft hum of the music box. Through the single rivulet, a little dust particle shone brightly amongst the others that was waltzing lazily. That glimmer found its way to the side of a pillow where a grown silver-headed man lied fast asleep. With a speck of light, the dust turned into a black videophone, lying innocently beside the man.

Akihiko Usami stirred in his bed as the light flashed for a moment on his face. He grunted grumpily and shifted to the other side. It was then, the videophone started to vibrate, before bursting into a song of a marching band and the demon lord woke with a terrible start.

He growled as he threw the sharpest glare at the videophone in disgust.

"Fuck," his hoarse voice grumbled, his head throbbing madly due to the sudden jolt. He laid his hand on his face and closed his eyes in chagrin. He looked at the videophone, feeling puzzled, though his face creased in absolute abhorrent.

"Whose fucking phone is this?" he muttered grudgingly, picking up the phone from his pillow side. Every cell in his body screamed for him to smash the phone on the wall, but the splash screen intrigued him. The screen wrote:

-

-

-:-

_Video Calling…_

To _Usagi_

From _Misaki_

_If you love me, pick up the phone._

-:-

-

-

His brow rose questioningly. He had never seen a phone that had this kind of settings before, nor had he seen this phone model out in the stores. He gave a tap on his chin, feeling impressed by the elegant design.

Just as he was about to press on the screen, the splash screen changed.

-

-

-:-

_This videophone will show you the past, present and the future of your lover's life. _

-:-

-

-

Usagi blinked in disbelief. "Huh?!"

The video call started.

-

-

-:-

"I told you, didn't I?" smirked a brown-honey haired boy, almost seductively. Usagi went baffled at first as he tried to understand the situation he was in.

His hands were cuffed up by the wrist to the bed. He was lying on the bed, half naked, with only his pants on. His lover, Misaki Takahashi, was wearing a black tight shirt that exposed some part of his body with black tight shorts; standing on the bed with a whip in his hands.

"I did tell you that I will get you first." His olive eyes shone in amusement, tapping the whip on his palm. This time, it was Usagi who smirked.

"Oh… I'm _so_ scared," he said alluringly, which didn't even sound afraid at all. "Come and get me _if_ you can." The boy chuckled, giving him a knowing dark look. He smacked the whip on Usagi's body and he groaned in pain and pleasure.

"Don't _underestimate_ me, you _naughty_ rabbit."

Call ended.

Time duration: 45 seconds.

-:-

-

-

Usagi lavender eyes widened in disbelief; his gaze never shifted nor blinked a wink at the screen, his jaw dropped slightly. His brilliant head couldn't comprehend what had happened. All he knew was the fact that he was absolutely turned on, thinking how ingenious Misaki was doing something so erotic like that. His chest blazed in happiness.

He threw his comforter off him, running toward his laptop and began surfing on eBay for sex toys. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice that the videophone vanished in thin air.

-

-

A few hours later

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding Dong._

"Coming, coming," Misaki called out, running lightly toward the door. With a twist on the knob, the door swung open.

"A delivery for Misaki Takahashi," informed the delivery boy in a cheerful tone.

"That's me," replied Misaki with a smile, though he was confused who would be sending things to him. He froze as he remembered about Usagi's elder brother, Haruhiko Usami.

"Err, who is it from?" Misaki laughed nervously as he took the parcel from the boy and signed. The boy took a look on his file, his pen tapping his cheek.

"It's from…" he began, his finger scanned on the paper, "Ah… it's from Akihiko Usami," Misaki sighed in relief.

"Oh," he said gratefully. _'Not Usagi-ani,'_ he thought, and then realization panged on his chest. "WHAT?!"

The latter startled.

"Sorry, sorry," Misaki apologized with a tense laugh. "Thank you," he said before he closed the door.

Misaki wondered why Usagi would want to buy things for him.

"If it's expensive, I better find the receipt and get a refund!" he mused, placing the parcel on the table.

Little did he know that Usagi walked out of the room and leaned against the wall, watching him from above of the maisonette with his hands folded over his chest. A smirk played on his lips.

"I wonder what this is all about this time," pouted Misaki as he ripped the parcel opened. His jaw dropped in horror at once.

Amongst the shredded papers, there was a head of sex toys. His face blushed crimson.

"I'm ready when you are, Misaki," his voice husked, sending goosebumps to the lad. He swiveled and threw a disgusted look at the man.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT RABBIT! GO AND DIE!"

-

-

-

**Call Ended.**

_**Junjou Romantica**_

-

-

-

TO BE CONTINUED

_Review would be nice.--TFW_


	2. Caller 02

_Caller 02 is on the line. And Caller 03 witnesses it all._

-

-

-

**BEWARE! This chapter is rated M.**

_**Chapter's Betareader: Easily Written**_

-

-

-

**Videophone**

_**By The Forbidden Wanderlust**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Caller 02 **

_**Junjou Egoist**_

-

-

-

Nowaki Kusama sighed in exasperation. His gentle navy eyes were on his feet as he lay back in his seat at the hallway. Nowaki folded his legs and placed his right arm at the headrest of the long bench. From a distance, he heard chimes of giggles growing louder by the minute. He averted his gaze at the end of the empty hallway and a few little children came running from the corner as they laughed happily.

The doctor couldn't help to smile at the sight of the delightful children. Though they were sick, nothing stopped them from enjoying their childhood. There were four of them, running about as they played tag, oblivious to the doctor staring at them in bliss. How he wished that he would have children of his own; but before that matter was placed on the table, he remembered about his lover, Hiroki Kamijou, and the doctor felt sad again.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki sighed for the umpteenth time that day, placing a hand on his face and his fingers massaged lightly on his temple. It has been such a long week and his senior, Tsumori, had made him work for the whole week. Once Nowaki finished his shift, Hiroki was already asleep. When he woke up for work, Hiroki was already gone to work. Nowaki cursed himself for sleeping like a log. He gritted his teeth in chagrin as the pain in his heart ached. He missed Hiroki a lot.

He leaned his head against the wall and shut his eyes. Nowaki missed the chime of his voice, the smell of his hair, the feeling of Hiroki's body in his cold arms, the taste of his lips brushing against his own. He leaned forward in his chair and ran both hands into his hair in frustration. Nowaki couldn't say 'no' to his senpai for another week of extra shift either because he knew that Hiroki would definitely be pissed off to know that he wasn't serious in his work albeit he was. Nowaki knew that Hiroki admired anyone who did things to the fullest to the end. He wanted to be like that kind of person for him, but he was already at his limit. He let another exasperated sigh part his lips.

"Ano, oniichan…" a little voice piped up, startling him. He looked up and met four concerned gazes of the children. "Are you sad, oniichan?" said the eldest again among the four. His little eyes waved in worry. The little girl beside him took a step forward as she had her lucid green eyes at the doctor. "If you like, come play with us niichan…"

Nowaki's navy eyes gentled at their sincerity as a smile was on his face. "I'm fine," his mellow voice breathed as he ruffled the children's hair one at a time. "Don't worry, it's nothing," he assured them. "Now, now, go and play outside," he gushed them as he stood up. The little kids replied happily in unison as they ran out of sight. Nowaki slipped both of his hands into his pocket of his white uniform and walked along the glowing hallway.

He was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice the breathtaking view when the sunlight bathed the hallway through the many broadened windows. A calm breeze gently caressed his skin, bringing the scent of flowers from the hospital garden into the hospital. Little did he notice that a little white butterfly was fluttering its way towards him. Its unusual glimmering wings caught the radiant sunray, making it to look dazzling under the sunny day.

Once it reached the doctor, the glittering butterfly morphed itself into a shining speck of dust and entered into his trousers' pockets beneath his white coat. Nowaki startled and rooted on his ground when he felt a sudden load in his pocket.

"What on Earth…?" he pondered as his eyebrow furrowed in curiosity. He fished the load out of his pocket and he was astounded to see that a sleek black videophone was in his hand. He examined it keenly as he tried to remember hard to who it belonged to. He was giving his chin a tap when the videophone suddenly burst into a song and vibrated along with the beat. He nearly slipped the phone off his hands out of surprised.

However, what stunned him the most was what was written on the screen:

-

-

-:-

_Video Calling…_

To _Nowaki_

From _Hiro-san_

_Quickly pick up the phone. I need you._

-:-

-

-

Nowaki's chest burst in bliss but he was amazed on the unusual setting of the phone. Now that he thought deeper, he had never seen the model before. He began to admire the sophistication of the videophone, wishing that it was really his own. A smile played on his lips and he was about to give a tap on the screen when the splash screen changed.

-

-

-:-

_This videophone will show you the past, present and the future of your lover's life_.

-:-

-

-

Nowaki blinked as disbelief panged in his chest. He wasn't aware that his jaw dropped slightly as he stared intently on the screen.

The video call started.

-

-

-:-

A dejected figure was leaning against the wall as he sat alone in the dim lit bedroom. His brown hair fell on his face and his cerise eyes were on the floor, enveloped with tears. His once perfect pale lips were slightly chapped and a tear managed to run down his face.

"Nowaki…" he muttered, his voice laced in bitter. Hiroki closed his eyes, letting the tears run down his cheek as he hated himself for feeling so lonely, knowing that his lover had work to do. He hated that he couldn't get it through his head when he was older than Nowaki.

"Nowaki, Nowaki," he breathed sadly, trying to shake off the lonely feeling off his chest in vain. He punched a fist on the wall sideways, his head hung low. "Hiroki, please concentrate on your work," Hiroki told himself through gritted teeth. He let out a long exasperated sigh before he clicked his tongue in disgust. He found his hand was gripping on his mobile.

"He's busy at work, don't disturb him, Hiroki," Hiroki snapped again, throwing the cell away. He ran a hand on his face and bit his lips in annoyance. "I miss you, Nowaki."

Call ended.

Time duration: 1 minute 23 seconds.

-:-

-

-

Nowaki went flabbergasted. His navy eyes widened in dismay. He didn't know that his lover was feeling lonely also. The doctor's face went pale at once.

"No – wa – ki – ku – n," called Tsumori as he muttered every syllable happily. He gave a slap on the latter's back, pulling him back to reality. Nowaki darted his head at his senior with horror on his face. "What's wrong with you?" Tsumori asked in bewilderment.

"I – I am sorry, senpai, but I have to leave now," Nowaki's hushed voice was dripping with seriousness and dejection, his eyes downcast.

"Hey, Nowaki—" began the senior doctor but Nowaki broke into a run.

He needed to be there—beside Hiroki and comfort him.

He should have followed his heart—to have him in his arms every night, his lips in his hair.

He ran in haste, bumping a teenager and almost got knocked down by a car along the way. He knew he caught a lot of attention with his uniform alone, but he needed to reach home as soon as possible.

Nowaki left the front door slightly opened as he rushed into his bedroom, where he knew he would find Hiroki there. "HIRO-SAN!" he shouted as he slammed door open. Hiroki had his tearful eyes dart at him, surprised. Nowaki was shaken in despair. He hated himself to make his lover cry.

"No-Nowaki…" Hiroki gasped, fixated at him. Nowaki paced toward the sitting man and fell on his knees at once. "Aren't you supposed to—"

"I'm sorry," Nowaki whispered as he hugged the man. "I miss you too." Hiroki couldn't believe his ears. It was as though Nowaki had known how he felt and he didn't know how. Hiroki's heart was beating violently in his chest as he felt the electricity under his touch.

Nowaki broke the hug to meet his cerise eyes. He wiped the tears off the latter's eyes; a small smile was on his lips. He cupped Hiroki's chin as his navy eyes gentled, captivated by his lover loving gaze. "I love you, Hiro-san."

**(Yaoi.)**

The wasted distance between the lovers were closed in and Nowaki fervently brushed his lips against his lover's. A hand trailed under his shirt, making Hiroki shiver under his touch. As Nowaki took Hiroki's shirt off, Hiroki did the same for Nowaki's coat but he was too aroused to continue. Nowaki chuckled into his ear, biting the sensitive part of his lobe after that.

Hiroki involuntarily let out a moan in pleasure as he felt Nowaki's hand trailed down to his sensitive parts. "No-Nowa—" and his remaining words were drowned as a gasp. He could feel the tingling sensation running down his spine, orgasmic level was surfacing faster than it used to. He was at his limit; his body was craving for his lover's touch for too long. His heart was thumping madly in his chest as Nowaki sent butterfly kisses that trailed down to his stomach. Just then, Hiroki realized that he was completely naked and the thought of it made him blushed furiously. He was embarrassed and he threw his bashful gaze to his side as his fingers dug lightly on Nowaki's arm.

"What's wrong, Hiro-san?" breathed the latter as caressed his cheek in tender, sending another shiver to his lover.

"..your…" began Hiroki between his panting, not meeting Nowaki's arousing gaze, but his hand trailed down to Nowaki's trousers and he gave it a tug. Nowaki smiled, almost smirking at his lover's bashful reaction. In front of Hiroki, he took off his trousers causing Hiroki to blush crimson at the sight.

"Hiro-san is so cute…" Nowaki chuckled and gave another love bite on Hiroki's neck that soon trailed down to his chest. He placed a playful finger on Hiroki's nipple and soon it was replaced by his teeth, making it to be pink. Hiroki could no longer suppress the moan that parted his lips that he tried to keep pursed up. Nowaki felt a swell in his chest, feeling pleased and excited to know that Hiroki was enjoying the moment. It made him feel turned on by the second.

Both men were aware of the heavy, almost suffocating lovemaking atmosphere and they were at their climax. Nowaki had a hand on Hiroki's sensitive part, teasing but he was already almost impatient in waiting. He licked and teased it with gentle biting, causing Hiroki to groan louder.

"I-I'm c-coming. L-L-Let go, N-Nowaki…" and with an orgasm, he made a mess over Nowaki's stomach before Nowaki held it in his hand. His hand was dripping of Hiroki's fluid and he licked his finger, staring at Hiroki seductively. His navy eyes gleamed in the dimness; Hiroki's heart skipped a beat. Nowaki inserted a digit into his lover and Hiroki gasped in the midst of pain and pleasure, before he inserted more digits to three.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki's mellow voice whispered and Hiroki understood. The professor gasped again as he felt frustrated at the missing digits that was once inside him. Nowaki swiftly moved his lover below him to let his back facing him, both were balancing on their knees and hands.

Hiroki groaned when Nowaki slipped into him, it felt tight and he choked to breathe. "Relax, Hiro-san…" he heard Nowaki say in a hushed tone to assure him and he relaxed. Nowaki thrust harder and faster, one hand on Hiroki's torso to balance himself. Hiroki whimpered in pain but he couldn't ignore the gratification that he felt causing him to moan aloud. What made him even more embarrassed was the fact that Nowaki was whispering sweet words into his ears with a seductive tone. He wanted to push him away but he was too aroused and he couldn't stop to groan in pleasure.

**(Yaoi ends.)**

Unaware to the two lovers, the black videophone had its camera facing them as it lay sideways against the pillow in the middle of the room. A little red light was blinking, indicating that it was recording every part of the scene. After Nowaki ended it with a last kiss on Hiroki's lips, the recording stopped and the file was saved in a folder called "Junjou Egoist: NxH". In a second, the videophone glowed and disappeared into the thin air.

The black videophone then reappeared on one of the many piles of books in a raven haired man's office. Miyagi You's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity when he saw the phone and picked it up. He saw that the battery life was blinking red and needed to recharge. Due to the rough fall caused by the doctor earlier, the videophone went malfunction for the moment.

-

-

-:-

_This videophone will show you the past, present and the future of your lover's life. _

-:-

-

-

The literature professor narrowed his eyes, feeling disbelief. "What the fuck—" and instead of showing his lover's life, the videophone showed him the video of the heated sex scene of his colleague and lover. Miyagi's jaw dropped with horror and his cigarette fell on the floor.

"Oh – my – gowd!"

-

-

-

**Call Ended.**

_**Junjou Egoist.**_

-

-

-

TO BE CONTINUED

_Review would be nice.--TFW_


End file.
